


The Setup

by Buckytasha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Am I the only one who ships this, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckytasha/pseuds/Buckytasha
Summary: I could not find one Fanfic for this ship so I made one.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Yelena Belova





	The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship

Natasha poked Yelena, "What is it Nat". "You wanna go on a date tonight" Natasha asks. Yelena looked at her confused, "I meant a double date, I can find someone for you".

"Yeah why not, now leave me alone" she answers. Natasha gets off the couch and leaves the living room. She goes to find Sam which was pretty easy.

"Hey Wilson, I found you a girl. Your going on a date tonight" she yells at him and walks away. She goes to hers and James's room. "So did you get Wilson a date" Bucky asks. "Yep, I have a feeling he'll like her" she answers confidently.

**5 minutes until they leave**

Natasha was texting Sam. "You ready for your date" she asks. "Yeah, where do I meet you" "go to my room and James will take you to his car".

Now Yelena, "where do I meet you guys at" "go to my car, I'll be there in a minute" "okay". "See you at the restaurant babe" Natasha says, she gives him a peck on the lips and goes to her car.

"So who'd you set me up with" Yelena asks when they get to the restaurant. "Sam" they sit down at their table and wait for the guys.

"So who'd Nat set me up with" Sam asks as they get out of the car. "You'll see" Bucky answers. "Come on just tell me" "you'll see when we're inside".

Yelena and Sam hit it off so well that Natasha and Bucky were able to discreetly slip away and go home.


End file.
